Say Not Goodnight
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: Vampires, action, slayers, randomness, death, insanity plus blood lotz of it. Oh and yaoi. Just having a riproaring, slasherific time!


**A/N: **Yeah the summary was also a warning, simple don't like it don't read. nuff said, read on!

* * *

The full moon shone brilliantly above the city, many people wouldn't have noticed because of the bright neon signs, streetlamps and other distractions. The world was now full of vampires the government would not admit to this and tried to cover it up. If the public knew the true nature of the strange attacks it would cause global panic and chaos. The government partly . Conspiracy theories were rife stemming from the unanswered questions, of course the media was quite wary and would try to prove that there was something supernatural. The city was also full of gangsters and youth gangs malicious and in some cohorts with the vampires. The government would blame the vampire attacks on the gangs, the majority of the public thought this to be plausible. 

That night the gangs went about their business without too much disruption in the public. Two of the greatest vampire slayers walked the streets on the hunt and to protect the inhabitants from becoming vampires. Police were put in patrol as well many of them were kept in the dark about the vampires except for the few at the top who were ordered to keep a lid on things. A short lull in violence and bloodshed, meant that it couldn't be bottled up anymore there would be an explosion. The slayers walked down a side street that would lead to the main park, Tyson not looking where he was walking tripped and nearly fell over.

"Shit," he swore, as he looked back towards a heap of garbage.

In amongst the rubbish was a corpse, it appeared to be just another murder until you took a closer look. The man's upper torso was thrust back against the wall, and his head lolled slightly to the right. His eyes were wide open in shock. His chest and shirt were coated with deep maroon streaks of blood. His throat had been torn open, there were faint teeth marks on the jugular vein. On the left side of his neck the skin was laid open in a gory flap. One of his fingers was partially severed and hung limply at his side. There was also a slashing cut in his right cheek, and his shirt was partially ripped.

"What kinda sicko would do this just to get a feed," Tyson said dryly, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Wondering the same thing Kai let out a long draft of breath, as he searched the landscape of murder in front of him. A few of the recent killings had been different they were brutal and harrowing, he knew that this vampire had to be stopped. Hearing a noise not far away Kai started to run as he removed his machete from it's sheath.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked but he had already gone.

Kai forced his feet to keep a steady pace, a rhythm that would leave no room for delay. A beautiful female vampire stood atop of her victim who had been bludgeoned to death by a blunt object. Halting he looked at her before she ran off into the darkness. Kai did not pursue her because he had a feeling that she was not the one he was looking for. He couldn't give chase anyway as a another vampire leaped from behind a tree trunk fangs bared, she would probably be gone anyway. With one strong, accurate swing he decollated the vampire sending the head rolling down the footpath, blood spurting out from the neck. The body soon turned into ashes waiting for the wind to scatter the gray matter.

"Damn it Kai can't you go one kill without a decapitation!" Tyson shouted, shaking off the blood that splattered on him.

A fast moving object caught the corner of Kai's eye. "Get down now!" he yelled.

He dived to the right just in time as a vampire came at him, it then went for Kai who stepped back, ducking under his frantic punches.

"I'll take care of this one Kai," Tyson said vociferously and came in between them.

Grabbing the man's shirt Tyson turned, kneeling as he did, the vampire went flying over his shoulder. Recovering quickly he rammed the slayer who managed to avoid it instead a fist connected solidly with his head. This vampire was hard to put put down and showed it by grasping Tyson's hair from behind and yanked him towards the pavement. Ignoring the pain as the hair puller kept his grip, Tyson rolled away from his punch. He clung to the blood suckers wrists to keep him from yanking out a chunk of hair. The roll twisted Tyson away from his grip just as he was about to knee him in the belly.

"Stop the foreplay and kill him," Kai said impatiently.

Getting to his feet speedily, Tyson pulled out one of his hand gun's and began firing multiple shots into the vampire's heart, the body fell to the cement and disappeared. There were a few ways to kill a vampire by decapitation, a sharp object right through the heart or by massive blood loss. Forget crosses and the sunlight didn't have a harmful effect. Not every victim became a vampire it was a matter of the strongest who could survive and be changed. After a vampire was killed it's flesh, blood and bone merely turned to dust. They usually preyed at night time living their normal lives during the day, some vampires developed insatiable appetites those were the ones that were the most dangerous.

Taking a minute Tyson composed himself. "You think she killed that other guy?"

"No, judging from this victim she prefers a quick kill not mutilation as such," Kai replied as he took a careful look at the corpse. "Plus there doesn't seem to be any claw marks."

Kai was one slayer to be reckoned with, earning him quite a reputation and the name of 'The Executioner', because of his style of killing. He was already tired with normal patrols of the city hunting vampires and protecting humans. This was no challenge to him just the same old routine the vampires were usually typical civilians with none or little fighting skills. After traveling the world a few times Kai was almost certain that there was nobody that could match him. Vampire or human there was no equal.

The modern city had skyscrapers and structures but one stood out from the rest. The Acaleph Society building was one of the few of the original structures remaining from the city's early years. The russet brick exterior rose seven stories high, it was in a good condition and well maintained. The building was only the tip of the iceberg beneath the streets was the society's true headquarters where the main affairs were carried out. The society's founder was Tyson's older brother Hiro who organised the whole society from recruiting people to training potential slayers. One day he fell sick to an unknown illness that would eventually claim his life.

Secretly the society was a taking care of victims trying to offer them an alternative to attacking people to satisfy their hunger. After a nearly a decade their scientists had created a serum that would temporarily put a vampires thirst for blood at bay. Conversely it was also the main off shoot resistance against the vampires. The society had a shaky relationship with the city council who were against their moderate stance against the vampires, the mayor wanted them to be exterminated. The council already had their hands full with dealing with the gangs, crime and murders. Amazingly all those who knew about the society's secrets kept to their bonds of silence, the skeptics were stolid and some held high positions in the city.

The slayers entered the building past a couple of guards who nodded acknowledging their presence. There were three elevators for the upper levels, they took the one for the basement which was actually a private elevator to reach the underground floors, walking down a hall way they entered the main room. Sitting on his seat upon the dais sat the Acaleph Society leader the others sat nearby. The short, young lad had an unprepossessing appearance his overtly large glasses atop his chocolate brown hair. He was quite the intellectual and prodigy, wisely selected to be the society leader. Kenny may not be as physically strong or a slayer like Hiro but he was the brains behind the society keeping everything in order and check.

"Was your hunt as productive as it was destructive?" he asked, waving a hand as a sign for the others to leave the room.

Tyson grinned impishly up at him. "Yup sure was Kenny except for that poor dude."

"Are you unharmed?" Kenny asked.

"Unless you can solve Tyson's endless hunger pangs, other than that were fine," Kai said jokingly.

"You're both on again for tomorrow night so sleep well you deserve it." Kenny said, dismissing them.

Taking the same way to ground level and then outside Kai and Tyson walked down the streets while still keeping a visual. It took at least 20-25 minutes to walk back to their own homes but they didn't mind. Although city life had it's negatives such a pollution and social problems, there was also the beauty of diveristy and tolerance.

"Hilary just hates getting these stains out I wish I made a better excuse than saying I worked night shifts at the meat works" Tyson said and started to waffle on.

Not being able to listen to the incessant chatter anymore Kai went his separate way down an alleyway. A light breeze was all that was left of the wind that stirred the streets earlier in the night. It touched Kai's hair, gently lifting the pale blue bangs and tossing them aside as he waited for the traffic to go by. He stood stiffly, a passing truck's headlights threw harsh light on his face, deepening the shadows under his eyes. Dawn would break soon and all he wanted to do was rest his weary body but troubling thoughts filled his mind.

On a quiet, dimly lighted street two vampires sat on a tiled rooftop talking and thinking.

"We have to take those particular slayers out orders from our master" the blonde said. "These two might be more difficult than the others perhaps, I've heard they are the best."

"This time it's The Executioner's head that's gonna be the prize," the raven haired vampire laughed.


End file.
